House Challenge
by Silverfenics
Summary: After being shot by a former patient and lost conciousness from the blood loss he is shown his life and what it will be like if he will not change


House Challenge

Summary:After being shot by a former patient and lost conciousness from the blood loss he is shown his life and what it will be like if he will not change,the loss of the Wilson as he walks away dissapointed by House latest mess,Cuddy finally having enough as she fires him and cutting all ties with him after latest insult with the tears in her eyes from what he said/did,and Cameron as even she gives up on him after his latest mess and says the words House never expected to come out of her mouth"You disgust me House,i cant believe i thought that you had something humane and you simply did what you thought was right,becouse you only do something for you own amusement and that damn Rubick complex you have,and you dont care how much damage you do with your actions to find something out by any means necesary and ruin the lives of people doing that,i thought that maybe you just need time and you will understand that the way you live you life in not right,and you could be so much better,but now i see i was only deluding myself becouse you are nothing more that the worst person i ever know in my life"and she walks away in tears.

Requirements:

Pairing is House(Age 40)/Cameron(Age 33)/Thirteen(Age 29)

-After waking from his dream House changes to a better person,he repairs his relationship with Cameron and with her and Wilson help he slowly gets better in using/controlling/expressing his emotions,he gets a friendly relationship with his team and the more things changes around and withing him(personality/emotions)the less he feels the pain in his bad leg and even starting to slightly enjoy life,he will be better and not as harsh towards the patients(even the annoying ones)as well as medical personal including his own Teams(both Old and New)

-Thanks to the changes that is happening with House his Ketamine works almost 2 times as long and House himself does everything that he is told(with Grumbling)and that helps his leg in the long run even after Ketamine is gone

-After waking up House restors his realtionship with Cameron and slowly it evolves into a deep feeling of affection(later love)during his recovery and Ketamine time in his system,and close to 6 month after House first woke after being shot they become a couple,and for about a year after that they continues to slowly explore this new relationship and where it will lead them to,they especially enjoyed ruining the bets of the Medical personal of the Hospital they work that their relationship would not even lest a month before House do something "House" and it will be ruined(they also become significanly richer thanks to that becouse they themselves put bets through other people but mostly becouse House did not want his dream to become reality

-The Story itself starts(after Prologue,the Prologue is the Dream)after the episode 97 Seconds(4 Season 3 Episode)where House hears/reads about new procedure/operation that can help him with his leg without the need to take anyhitng(especially narcotics)to dull the (now lesser) pain in his leg,but to do that he need to go to Japan(House knows Japanese),after House explain the situation to Cuddy she says that he can go and for the time being(until House returns) the Diagnostics Department eather will be closed or Foreman will be temporary head and House agree,after talking with Cuddy House goes to talk to Cameron about his plans to go to Japan for the procedure/operation,after the whole explanation Cameron siad that she will come with him and help him make it through that and will not allow him to being along to wich House thanks her by kissing her quite passionetly,slightly after that they(House and Cameron)explian the situation to the rest of their team colleages(most of the huge crowd decided to simply leave becouse there is no point in waiting so long especially becouse there is no garantee that House will hire them(by crowd i meant all those possible candidates that House chose from for the new team)while those who did stay were important ones),when Thirteen heard where they will be going she remembered that she havent seen her good friend for quite some time and promised him she will visit him sometime in Japan so not thinking long over she said that she will come with them becouse she needed to visit a friend there too(but another part of her also wanted to come with them becouse she liked both of them despite only knowing them only few weeks

-During their(House/Cameron/Thirteen)time in Japan they have gotten closer to each other,especially after certain event(whatever that event is(is up the the Author) House needs to save them both(Cameron/Thirteen) from being killed and/or raped) and later helps them to come to terms/move on from what happend,from where Thirteen will join the Love Triangle(everyone love/like eath other)and during the rest of their time in Japan they(House/Cameron/Thirteen)will become each other boyfriend/girlfriend(Cameron will be surprised that she is enjoying being(like/sexual) with a woman too,even if its not as good with being with a man)

-When they returned from Japan with House leg fixed everyone will be surpised to see House smiling openly(even if he will be slightly uncomfortable)but will be surpised even more when he will come to work with 2 Hot Women under his arms,the Medical personal will be practically gaping at them in complete shock despite that they already knew that House and Cameron dated for atleast a year.

-After some time(Preferably Closer to the end of Season 5)both Cameron and Thirteen will find out they are both pregnant(Preferably Thirteen having a girl that they will name Melody and Cameron will have twin boys that they will name Gabriel and Michael),when they will tell House the news he will at first panick becouse he will think that he will be a horrible father and will almost bolt at the news but then he will remember his own father and will stop becouse he will not be like him and will be the best father possible for his own kids,not long after the kids will be born House will be able to find some place where he will be able to marry his favorite women and not long after that he Propose to them(Also Thirteen eather will not have Huntington's or it will be able to be cured somehow)

-Overall this story is about how House after realising where his life is going will change and instead of staying an cripple that angry at the whole world for what happend to him and using that anger on other people to lessen his own pain like almost sharing a portion of it so he himself could have it a little easier will become a man that will slowly work with his issues and defeat them become a happy man and even brilliant doctor not only in his own eyes but in the eyes of many who knew what kind of person he wore before(including his parents)and even becoming an excellent father and Truly enjoing life not becouse he is in constant high from narcotics but becouse he feels himself pain free and having many friends,its a story of a Transformation of House

-Thanks to House changes many of the episodes will end diferently(some more,some less),Amber will not die becouse house will not be at the bar etc

Recommended:

-Wilson/Amber,Cuddy/Lucas


End file.
